Night lion: The chossen buring light
by inuyashaloverlol
Summary: this first chapter i wrote is not all complete pleease qoute on what you think of it first before i start to right again.


1

Chp.1 Man of Wolves

Cold, dark, withering mist touching her skin as she walks through the dim forest. The forest was deep ,dark and filled with mysterious creatures. She was walking back to the castle of her ouncles Kingdom of Arguna . Distaned from the walls of Arguna. A crack of astick would arupt a creature of the night. If one attacked the night lion, they or it would die in one strike. She would either kill them with a dagger... or snap their neck. Her name is Karri, they call her night lion or basically night cat. She's frightening and dangerous to all kingdoms . She was coming from a mission that was complete: to kill a highly trained guard of King Seta. It is ovious the guard was not trained hard enough. He was killed. Of course like I said she is dangerous but she is also fierce and aggressive … like a lion, that's how she got her name.

………

Finally she was at the gates. She was let in the kingdom in an instant. She walked to the the castle with her bow 'n' arrow strapped around her back. Everyone of the men bowed and everyone of the women curtsied. Why? Because she was the niece and best guard of the king and queen. She walkied to the thrown room and saw her ouncle, no aunt in sight.

"welcome back" he said with a bold and strong voice with his chest held high as he paced in front of his chair back and forth then looked up and stood straight know looking and facing right at her.

" The mission is guard is dead,he was no match against me …. I do what I please, Correct?"she was in no need of small talk… she wasn't like any other girl of the small town. She was different in a way….scratch that she was way different cause she could actually fight and she was no stand for any other guard that protected the king and queen and no man could stand up to her.

"correct..you may do what you please,dinner is in a moment, dress nice if you please to come." He stood there with raised eyebrows….he knew she was growing into a women…but she was only seventeen though he still knew that she was strong and not like any other women…and she wasn't like a man either.. she could actually get a job done.

She turned and walked out of the thrown room and own the hall to her own had four rooms. The sitting room, sleeping room, weapon room, and bathing room, she also had a large room the size of a large boutique, but she didn't count it as a room only a closet it was to her. She went to her closet as it was filled with dresses and other things she did not want….she wasn't a girly-girl she and she wasn't a tomb-boy she was a non-normal kind of got a short dress that was flat at the breast and twirly form breast to knees. She wore flat shoes, and a type of hair strap that went around your forehead and the back of your hair puffing it a little and letting the rest of her hair sway down. She had no make-up, she went natural and she hated make-up, she just hated it and besides she is fine with -out make-up. She put eye-liner on though , but she didn't put a lot on. She walked to the dinner room down stairs. Her aunt and ouncle sat on both long sides of the table and her cousin, Razzar, was sitting on one of the short sides and a clear seat for her was waiting for her on the other side of her cousin.

……

They talked about how the mission went and how the kingdom was. Shortly after the dinner was over, she got into a hot warming, steamy bath and let her air sway down form the rim of the bath. She lay her body in the bath covered with hot water and a lot of bubbles. She felt so awake she wasn't even close to being tired. She ot out and drained the hot water out of the bath. She put her combat out-fit on for a short practice. Short-shorts and a top that covered her breasts, and had shown her stomach. She had a symbol of calmness, a butterfly with the numeral two by the wings of the flattering butterfly. She walked to the training room just outside all of her rooms and a large door blocked the room in the large out-stretching hall -way. She walked into the training room, it was quiet and still as she lit the torches that were lighting up the room she looked around to make sure she was alone. She had cat eyes so she was better with out the torches she decided to only light up half of the room. The room was probably as huge as a whole town… so just half of the room looked like a large baseball field. So she could even see in the dark as if everything was lit up like a large fire out stretching the whole town…She could see perfectly don't mistake her, she has a lot of abilitys. She practiced on a dummy the size of a large man , hitting it with a long stick with a sharp blade at the end, so if she striked at it some stuffing would sure to happen fall out of the stuffed bags of the large dummy. After a while she walked back to her sleeping room and slept.

…….

She awoke the next morning to a maid uncovering the large windows from the covers that blocked the sun or dark form reaching in. She got up and dressed an outfit that was only a skirt that swayed down to her knees and a small cover that covered her breast and showed her stomach. She was really-skinny but had enough meat in her body to were it showed abbs- in stead of fat. She would just were that out-fit for some of the day. She decided to do something useful and cheer up her horse in the stables and maybe even go for a ride. She named the horse 'Pisces' , she named him after the zodiac sign of someone she knew. She walked down to the stable and let her horse out into the small room as she put the sattle on him. They rode out into the country fields that a lined with a river then leading to a lake. You could tell how happy pisces was just form the ride in the country. He hated the stable he would love to get out more often…… and he didn't quite like the horses in the stable. They were all …. Well …. Loud and to wild for him. They rode past the river and stopped by the lake. She walked with the horse along the shore as the sun began to slowly - drowse down…. Then she remembered the town was having a bonfire and that it was love day. It was Spring and the season of love was on its knees. She hoped back on the horse and trotted back on a path that lead straight to the town that was in between the castle and the town.

She rode to the bonfire as couples surrounded the fire and others were at the carnival winning candy and getting food for there dates. She stayed on the out skirts of everyone surrounding them in to were she could see them all. Some were dancing and some were cheering and laughing with joy. This happened every year, a carnival , and a bonfire for lovers and other people who celebrated the love of the season. The sun was still out and it was very hot but at night it got cold, that was what the fire was for. IT was windy as well as hot. The carnival was always loud , because all the towns people were here. At the corner of her eye arose the forest that surrounded the entire kingdom. On a branch of one of the highest trees sat a man with broght blue cat eyes. She turned to face him and stayed there looking at him.


End file.
